Will you still love me tomorrow
by k.j. darkly
Summary: this is a one-shot that i wrote right after boiling points...forgot i had it until i cleaned my computer files anyway i figured id upload it... enjoy! :


"**Will you still love me tomorrow?"**

**disclaimer: i do not own Degrassi :(**

**

* * *

**

I felt like I had been trapped in a prison for the past two week, I was going stir crazy dwelling on what had happened at the Vegas Night dance and how much I upset Clare. The past two weeks while school was on hiatus I had been stuck in this rut of a routine where all I did was eat, sleep, and wonder. I wondered about a lot, I am usually not the type of guy who contemplates the "what if's" in life, but lately that's exactly what I have been doing. It's what I was doing now. I laid there on my bed staring at the Dead Hand poster on my wall, almost in a trance like state. I wasn't actually looking at the poster it was more like I was staring into a deep void and replaying that stupid night over and over.

_I spotted Clare from across the gym, she waved and I gave her a little grin. She made a b line towards me with a smile plastered across her face. As she was headed my way I couldn't help but study her up and down. Clare looked so stunning in that modest polka-dot dress, while most of her friends chose to dress risqué for the dance she decided that "pretty" was a better suit for her. Her hair was pulled back with a black flower head band and she had a little more make up on then she usually wears to school. Seeing her made want to kiss her like I had that afternoon before my French final. She reached the poker table I was sitting at and just looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes. She paused for a second to check me out as well, even though I knew she was trying to be discrete about it. "Why Eli, don't you look strapping!" she said with a grin._

"_It is Goldsworthy to you! Goldsworthy, Eli Goldsworthy!" I said in my most Bond like tone._

"_Well Goldsworthy… red is defiantly a good color on you" she gave a little chuckle after she said that which made me flash another one of my crooked smiles her way._

_You don't look to shabby yourself Ms. Edwards" I said pulling out a seat at the poker table for her and then handing her a few of my chips to play with. "Let's win that TV shall we?" I asked._

"_Eli, I would love to but I have to meet my uh… date in a few minutes" she replied while looking down at the table and twirling one of my poker chips between her fingers. My jaw dropped I can't believe my girlfriend had actually taken the date offer from my arch enemy. This was War and Fitz was going down._

Buzz buzz, the vibrations from my phone brought me back to reality; I looked at my phone to see a text from Adam. I flipped it open and read: "My mom is still super pissed about the whole lockdown thing! Tomorrow is going to be ugly. See you then bro." I closed my phone and glanced at the uniform neatly folded on top of my dresser. Uniforms are defiantly not my style. In fact it was so out of my comfort zone it gave me shivers just thinking about everyone at Degrassi wearing the same thing, like an army of zombies.

I had to stop thinking about everything; I needed something to distract me from it all. I went to my desk and logged onto my im, this was another part of my routine: checking to see if Clare was online. Like usual she wasn't. In fact she hadn't been online in two weeks nor had she returned any of my millions of calls or texts. Maybe she wasn't ignoring me, maybe she has been extremely busy with her grandma or maybe she lost her phone. Nah, I had to deal with the painful truth, the girl I cared about doesn't want anything to do with me. I sat there thinking for a moment about how awkward tomorrow would be, I wondered if she was going to acknowledge my existence or stay stubborn and give me the silent treatment. Either way I had to face the music and the time for that was growing closer. I logged off of messenger and made my way to the kitchen to grab some grub.

I studied the fridge for a few moments before settling on a bowl of Captain Crunch. My dad took my mom out on a date so they won't be home til 10:30 and I did not feel like ordering a pizza for the fifth time this week. I sat at the table and started digging into my cereal with a passion, the way I inhaled it one would think I hadn't eaten in days. Once I polished off the left over milk from the bowl I pushed it to the side, I was about to get up when something scarily familiar on the fridge caught my eye. It was the extra ticket to Vegas Night I had bought for Clare; its presence was like one of those notes from that scary movie saying "I know what you did last summer". In my head I was transported back to the dance.

_I had just tricked Fitz into drinking the ipecac cocktail (non alcoholic of course). He was puking his guts out in the hallway and Clare was running after him to make sure he was ok. I stood there watching her run away from me when she shot a glance back at me that made my stomach turn, it was one of disgust. I had been given many looks from Clare but never had she ever looked at me in disgust. I headed toward my locker to get the keys to Morty (my hearse). When I saw Clare running towards me, was she coming to seek an apology? If she was I would gladly give one to her, I couldn't fathom a world where she was upset with me for more then a few minutes. I was about to open my mouth when she said_

"_We have to get out of here, he has a knife! Fitz has a knife". Everything else after that moment seemed like a blur. I remember how scared I was when Fitz attempted to stab me but hit the wall instead. I can't imagine how scared Clare was watching it happen. Then I remember walking outside telling her __about how I was bullied when I was nine. I felt the pain in her voice when she said that she couldn't be with me if this is how things were going to be. A few seconds later her mom was there to get her and I watched her walk out of my life without even looking back._

I realized that once again I had been in deep thought, I glanced at the clock 9:42pm; I had been sitting there for almost forty-five minutes. I got up, put my bowl in the dishwasher and sluggishly headed toward my room.

My body was exhausted from all the mental stress I had been putting on myself. I decided a hot shower might help ease some tension and maybe help me get a better night sleep. God knows im going to need all the energy I can get just to make it through tomorrow.

I woke up to the lyrics "trace the lines on your paisley jacket", oh how I loved this song by the Dead Hand. Every time I heard it I thought of Clare, maybe this was a sign from the "music gods", maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I got dressed in the new school uniform of khaki pants and a red polo shirt. I turned to face the mirror and almost threw up. I was so wrong! The day already couldn't get any worse! I threw on some "guy liner" and fixed my hair hoping it would make this disaster of an outfit seem somewhat alright. I grabbed my bag and the keys to Morty and headed to my ill fated doom.

* * *

When I got to school I noticed there was a line of students all dressed like me waiting to get inside the building. I threw Morty into park, slammed the door shut and went searching for a familiar face in the sea of polo's and khaki.

"Dude, I have never seen so many rent cops in my life" said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Adam. I was so glad to see him, despite the fact that he was born a chick he was pretty much my only guy friend.

"What's going on" I asked growing more curious by the second.

"Let's see… Fitz tried to kill you so Simpson insisted on making our lives a living hell, they put in metal detectors, hired five security guards to watch the doors at all times and we are dressed like mindless freaks! Yup that pretty much sums it up" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you for real?" I asked, "This is ridiculous".

I grabbed Adam by the shirt and we pushed our way through the line and into the doors of Degrassi. We were being treated like criminals.

After what seemed like forever we finally made it through the "airport security" and to my locker. I threw the keys to Morty on the top shelf, grabbed my French book and was about to walk to class when I noticed the strawberry-blonde haired girl that I assumed was still my girlfriend standing at the end of the hall. We locked eyes with each other for a few seconds before she looked away and darted down the hall with her best friend Alli.

"Smooth" Adam said as he slammed my locker shut and we headed to class.

There was no way I was going to be able to concentrate in class, I needed to know what Clare was thinking, why she didn't even smile at me. Was she really that mad about the dance? Thinking about all of this was exhausting, but it made time pass by in a fairly rapid manner.

The bell was about to ring and I was hopefully about to get the answers I had been looking for. Lunch was in five minutes and Clare shared the same lunch period with Adam and me. The bell let out a high pitched ring and before it had stopped I was out of the class room heading down to the caf to grab some sustenance and then to "our spot" outside. I finally made it to the doors apple in one hand, a high fructose sugary beverage in the other. As I was zeroing in on our lunch spot I notice both Adam and Clare were already sitting there and it looked like they were laughing. This was defiantly a good sign.

I sat down across from my two best friends and the laughter stopped. We sat there in awkward silence before Adam decided to break it. "So… Clare was just telling me this funny story that happened at her grandma's over break".

"Oh yeah, lets here it" I replied.

"No it's not that funny, it's actually kind of stupid" Clare said with a strange sadness in here voice.

"So Eli how was your break?" she asked in an intrigued manner.

"It was boring; I sat at home, read a lot of books and listened to music; that pretty much sums it up."

"Jeez, Eli your not nearly as cool as I thought you were" Adam said in a sarcastic tone and then nudged my shoulder.

I really didn't pay it much attention I just shot them both a smirk and finished my food. I got up and started to head back toward the building when I heard her voice calling my name. I turned around to see her rushing toward me.

"So that's it, your just going to get up and walk away?" she asked in a stern tone.

"What do you want me to do?" I replied

"I don't know; prove to me that you want to be with me! Show me that im worth the effort and promise you won't get into any more fights".

She was so cute when she was angry I thought to myself before responding. "I cant make that promise Clare, I already promised a nine year old boy that he would never take crap from some barbarian ever again, so If I promised you that I wouldn't fight if I needed to then I would be breaking a promise with myself and that's something I cant do" I adjusted my bags strap on my shoulder and continued walking toward the building leaving Clare behind.

The rest of the day went by normally except for English class. I had a free period before it so I headed to English class early. As I reached the doorway I noticed that the room was empty except for one person.

"Clare" I said as I entered the room "what are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes… aren't you supposed to be in history right now?"

"I ditched" she said nonchalantly

"Why?" I asked completely confused.

"I needed to talk to you" she started "I hate how our conversation ended at lunch."

I was about to open my mouth when she shot out, "before you say anything let me finish… I was wrong for giving you an ultimatum. I just care about you so much and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. You have been so great to me while I deal with my parents divorce and I know that you would never intentionally put me, you or Adam in danger. Bottom line is I forgive you for the whole Vegas night debacle and I really want to be your girlfriend… that is if you will still have me."

My jaw hit the floor, and for the first time in my seventeen years of life I was literally speechless.

I stood there for a moment trying to gather my words when I realized that I didn't need words. I jumped over the desk; I was now face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I grabbed the small of her back and pressed her warm body to mine. As I did this I noticed her closing her eyes and bracing herself for what was to happen next. I couldn't help but smirk at how cute she was, and then I hungrily pressed my lips to hers devouring every inch of her perfect mouth. Even though she had braced herself I noticed it took her breath away which made me deepen the kiss.

I slowly pulled away nibbling on her bottom lip. She stood there with her lips still puckered and her eyes closed for a moment until she realized I had pulled away. I love the affect I have on her!

"I take that as a yes" she breathed. I flashed her a smirk that solidified the yes that she was looking for.

-_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_hope you all enjoyed it! reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading! _**

**_much love- Kj_**


End file.
